Death Note  Justice
by ClaytonRaikage
Summary: Um novo caderno foi lançado ao mundo dos humanos, e um garoto japonês o recolhe. Seria o começo de um novo Kira?


O dia estava escurecendo aos poucos, o sol indo embora, deixando apenas vestígios de seu calor. O pôr-do-sol japonês nunca foi tão belo. Poderia ser uma noite calma, mas não, sempre há um bando de imbecis de prontidão para acabar com a ordem. A música eletrônica, ou como os japoneses gostavam de chamar, Trance, explodia em altos volumes em um clube sujo e fedorento. Prostitutas mostravam os corpos avantajados para homens que acreditavam ter muito dinheiro, homens sujos que foram largados pelas esposas bebiam e fumavam, menores de idade usando drogas.

Aquela visão era perturbadora para Ryuketsu Masayoshi. Masayoshi era um estudante de 17 anos, alto, robusto, os cabelos castanhos caindo até quase os ombros, os olhos negros escondidos pelos óculos. Segurava um copo de refrigerante, em meio á uma roda de jovens, aparentemente embriagados. Ele olhava para o líquido no copo enquanto os amigos riam de uma piada.

_Este mundo..._

Um de seus amigos cambaleou, estava extremamente bêbado. Ele esbarrou em Masayoshi, fazendo seu copo escapar de sua mão e derrubar a bebida no chão, ao lado de uma prostituta que tentava cheirar um pouco de cocaína que caíra no chão.

_...está podre..._

_**A razão para os gêmeos pisarem constantemente na terra**_

_**desapareceu ao comum senso moralista desta cidade**_

_**Imbecil, imbecil, o imbecil ladrão**_

_**(Rápido, rápido, barulhento, barulhento)**_

_**perdedor, agradável mentiroso**_

_**em toda sua cobiça pode tornar-se tanto sujo quanto limpo,**_

_**chorando o significado nas lágrimas**_

_**No fim, uma ovelha perdida aparece em meus sonhos**_

_**(Rápido, rápido, pingando, pingando)**_

_**nos sonhos que se repetem sem parar**_

_**Em um sonho, estou em um sonho**_

_**na noite em que meu coração estremeceu**_

_**Abraço uma pequena luz**_

_**Sonhei na tranqüilidade daquele momento**_

_**Rompendo este grande sentimento**_

_**busco tateando por aquele lugar**_

_**mas não encontro nada**_

_**só tenho vontade de vomitar**_

_**As vibrantes estrelas de neon**_

_**polvilham esta cidade fedorenta á noite**_

_**Eu era um jovem...**_

_**...que gritava.**_

_**Em um sonho, estou em um sonho**_

_**na noite em que meu coração estremeceu**_

_**Um distante milagre**_

_**em um pesadelo em pleno verão**_

_**Agora, tudo, desaparece!**_

_**Rompendo este grande sentimento**_

_**busco tateando naquele lugar**_

_**mas não encontro nada**_

_**só tenho vontade de vomitar**_

_**Eu estou desaparecendo?**_

_**Rompendo este erro, me sinto deprimido**_

_**busco tateando naquele momento**_

_**mas não encontro nada**_

_**só tenho vontade de vomitar**_

_**Ao cair, as estrelas borrifam**_

_**aquele dia daquele verão fedorento**_

_**Eu era um jovem...**_

_**...que gritava.**_

Mundos dos Shinigamis. Este local deprimente e vazio ao extremo. Um mundo totalmente destruído, apodrecendo mais e mais todos os dias. Uma reflexão, do que o mundo humano será em alguns anos. Caos total.

Três criaturas estranhas estavam em um canto do mundo escuro, jogando ossos. Um era uma criatura humanóide, um esqueleto de ouro cheio de pedras preciosas encravadas por seu corpo. Outro parecia uma lesma gigante, com oito olhos no rosto, e dois tentáculos como braços. O último era uma salamandra verde e grande cheia de pintas amarelas na cabeça sem cabelos e por todo o corpo. Os três jogavam ossos no chão, apostando. Três pilhas de jóias estavam ali, cada uma pertencente á cada um dos shinigamis. A maior, pertencia ao esqueleto cheio de jóias no corpo.

– Boca! Ganhei! – berrou o monstro cheio de jóias.

O salamandra deixou-se cair, deitado de lado, observando o fim da estrada de terra e ossos que era o mundo dos Shinigamis.

– Como será que está o mundo dos humanos? – perguntou ele. Sua voz era estranha, parecia um arroto.

– O quê você está falando, Midora? Vamos, role o crânio! – berrou o monstro das jóias.

– Não vou mais jogar, Justin. – respondeu Midora.

– Que escolha você tem seu lagarto imundo? Vamos, role o crânio! – berrou Justin impaciente.

O terceiro shinigami pegou o crânio humano com seus tentáculos e o jogou.

– Ei, Kiba! É a vez do Midora! – gritou Justin.

– Midora disse que não vai mais jogar... A decisão é dele... – disse Kiba, sua voz era calma e serena. – Queixo... Ganhei...

Justin revirou os olhos e jogou os ossos. Midora continuou com seus pensamentos. Aquele tédio do mundo dos shinigamis iria matá-lo se ele pudesse morrer.

– Como será que o Ryuk tem passado? – perguntou Midora.

– Vá á merda Midora! Não estrague o jogo! – urrou Justin nervoso.

– Mas o quê Midora está falando é relevante... Ryuk se isolou desde que voltou do mundo dos humanos... O único que teve coragem de ir vê-lo foi Nekutai. – disse Kiba recolhendo a pilha de jóias de Justin, pois ganhara novamente.

– Dizem que ele enlouqueceu... Ele disse quando voltou que os humanos eram interessantes! Interessantes? Os humanos? Por favor! Vai logo, Kiba, não entra na conversa do Midora! – disse Justin, mas Kiba o ignorou.

– É estranho como Ryuk só conversa com o novato... Ele sempre foi um shinigami alegre, é claro, se isso é possível. – disse Midora pensativo.

– Ás vezes... Quando um shinigami sai deste mundo, ele tem uma missão á ser cumprida, e talvez a de Ryuk não tenha sido feita... – murmurou Kiba.

– Parem de besteira! Ryuk tendo algum propósito no mundo dos humanos? Parem de falar merda e vamos jogar! – gritou Justin jogando o crânio humanos mais uma vez.

Uma criatura espectral começou a descer as escadas feitas de rocha. Era uma caverna, uma das várias do mundo dos shinigamis. O shinigami era um esqueleto, um esqueleto com um sorriso tenebroso e eterno. Os olhos eram vermelhos e pequenos, parecendo apenas duas luzes entre suas órbitas. Usava um casaco marrom escuro e, em sua testa, um óculos de aviador por cima de uma gravata vermelha. Tinha cabelos castanhos e arrepiados. Uma bolsa estava amarrada á seu corpo, passada pelos ombros. Carregava um estranho objeto feito de ossos nas costas, como uma foice.

Seu nome é Nekutai. Ele não se lembra de nada de sua infância ou algo do tipo, apenas acordou naquele mundo depressivo, tomado por um tédio que nunca acaba. Estava descendo as escadas da caverna onde o shinigami que ousou ir ao mundos dos humanos e voltar repousava, Ryuk. Nekutai sempre fora atraído pelos humanos e ouviu uma história de Ryuk sobre um ser humano egocêntrico que queria tornar-se um deus. Ele quase conseguiu colocar ordem naquele mundo usando uma arma dos shinigamis, um Death Note, seus cadernos de anotações para ceifar as almas dos humanos. Pobre Light Yagami. Poderia tornar-se um deus se não fosse por ironias do destino.

Ryuk ainda deveria estar lá em cima, contando a história, de costas para onde achava que Nekutai repousava. Ele sabia como terminava a história, era fácil deduzir. Ficou fascinado pelo mundos dos humanos. Queria matar o tédio.

Ele logo chegou á um grande abismo, aparentemente sem fundo. De sua mochila, retirou um caderno preto, apenas com as inscrições **Death Note** na capa.

_Light Yagami... Espero que este caderno caia nas mãos de um sucessor digno..._

Com um movimento brusco, Nekutai lançou o caderno no abismo para o mundo dos humanos.

– Ryuketsu!

Masayoshi levou um giz na testa. Dormira na sala de aula, durante a aula de sociologia do Sr. Kimura. Toda a classe estava olhando para ele.

– Desculpe, Sr. Kimura. – disse Masayoshi entediado.

– Leia esse trecho da música no quadro negro e a traduza para o nosso idioma para a classe tirar as conclusões. – disse o Sr. Kimura, desafiando Masayoshi.

Masayoshi levantou-se para ler melhor.

"_Just like the Pied Piper_

_Led rats through the streets_

_Dance like marionettes,_

_Swaying to the Symphony_

_Of Destruction_"

– "Igual ao Flautista de Hamelin conduzia os ratos pelas ruas, nós dançamos como marionetes, balançando para a sinfonia da destruição". – recitou Masayoshi.

Desanimado, o professor sentou-se e continuou a explicação. Masayoshi sentou-se também, e começou a olhar pela a janela. A escola fundamental Todoroki tinha um belo campus. Alunos em intervalo, ou que chegaram atrasados, andavam e corriam por todas as partes. Dois garotos brigavam por uma garota que traia os dois com um terceiro garoto, veteranos esmurravam os calouros, menores de idade consumindo bebidas alcoólicas e outras ações idiotas pintavam a atmosfera podre da cidade.

O Sr. Kimura tentava explicar para a sala como Dave Mustaine dava uma crítica ao governo dos Estados Unidos na época em que a música em questão, _Symphony of Destruction_, foi lançada pela banda Megadeth, mas, é claro, ninguém realmente prestava atenção.

_Esse mundo realmente está podre..._

Ainda olhando pela janela, Masayoshi viu algo cair do céu. Era retangular e preto, parecia um caderno ou algo do tipo. O garoto acompanhou o caderno cair lentamente, até alcançar o solo, ao lado do tronco de uma árvore, no campus. Ninguém pareceu notar o artefato.

A aula terminou logo, a sineta tocou irritantemente por toda a escola. Masayoshi saiu da sala, nem se despediu dos amigos. Ele correu pela escola, quase caindo nas escadas, até chegar ao campus. Logo, localizou a árvore que vira pela janela da sala de aula. Ali, repousava um caderno negro. Ele se aproximou e se abaixou para recolher o caderno. Ele fixou o nome no capa.

– _Death... Note...?_

_Continua..._

_**Um céu nebuloso e o poste de luz quebrado, vento gelado**_

_**Sombra desconhecida, a pegada da deserção**_

_**A liberdade foi tomada...**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Se isto acordar um teto escuro**_

_**Uma voz risonha afunda no ouvido**_

_**Isto é sujo, e a violência me estupra, me estupra, me estupra**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**(Porquê eu fui escolhido?)**_

_**Por favor, me responda o quanto é ruim o sonho**_

_**Quantas vezes terei que dar um grito de sofrimento?**_

_**Por favor, me responda o quanto é ruim o sonho**_

_**Com a voz final que gritei tantas vezes**_

_**Não há nenhuma mão preparada**_

_**Desde cabelo desgrenhado**_

_**Uma voz risonha afunda no ouvido**_

_**Uma temperatura de desmaio é misturada ao inverno**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Um entendimento é impossível**_

_**Segurei minha voz e comecei a escutá-la, explodindo dentro de mim**_

_**O viver vai sumindo da vista**_

_**Segurei minha voz nas noites em que tremulamente me afogavam na dor**_

_**Me perdoe pela minha respiração que está acabando**_

_**Por favor, me responda o quanto é ruim o sonho**_

_**Quantas vezes terei que dar um grito de sofrimento?**_

_**Por favor, me responda o quanto é ruim o sonho**_

_**E pela última vez, quero poder sorrir...**_


End file.
